


Blissfully united

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love, Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: Hello my dear friends. I know that I promise a break from my writing, but meanwhile my plans have changed a bit and it turned out that I have a free Saturday, which makes me happy. I had a terribly difficult week and my mind is overtired, so I'm not able to think about some complicated plots today, but I feel a need of spending some time in happy Chelsie world...So I'm going to give myself and you, the thing that I love the most, that is...Chelsie during their honeymoon...It's going to be a short story, with no proper introduction or ending..Just something that I really need today...I hope you will like it, even though I've been down this road many times before, I'm hoping not to bore you or disappoint you.Warning: M-rated story (in other words it's a shameless smut because this is what I need today)Legal note: Don't have any right to their characters, but I love to give them blissful moments...
Relationships: Charles Carson/Elsie Hughes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Blissfully united

Her lips were already swollen from kisses, but that really didn't matter...It was the first time in her life, that she spent such an enormous amount of time kissing...Charles's kisses were so wonderful, that she really never wanted him to stop kissing her. Almost all the thoughts vanished from her head, but there were few little ones, that managed to crossed her mind-how was he so good at it?...It's not like he had a lot of experience in that area, it's not like he was kissing a woman everyday...Where did he learn to do that?..Did he kiss many women before her?...She wanted to ask him all those questions, but she knew, that it was not the proper time to do that..There will come a time, when she will do that...When she will want to know, why her newly weded husband, is such an incredible kisser? Right now, she just wanted him to never stop...

She was so nervous, when they got to bed, she was trembling from emotions, she was terrified, until the moment when she felt his soft, warm, lips on hers...It was the same, as it was when they've exchanged their first kiss, after the engagement, after they smoothed all the doubts concerning their marriage relations...The same, but different...His lips were so tender, as they were then...But the kisses were deeper, more intense, definitely more passionate..He tasted her slowly, not rushing anything...It was like on this particular moment, nothing else besides her lips existed for him...When they ocassionaly parted, to catch a breath, he whispered sweet words of love into her ear...So precious, which made her blush...Nobody in her whole life, has ever talked to her like that..No man in the world, has ever adressed her the way he did, making her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world..Most loved and most desired...Elsie was never vain and she was a personification of common sense, but here, on that night, in their bed, she felt like all the common sense has disappeared into the darkness of the night, leaving a vulnerable woman, who wanted nothing else, but her husbands love and appreciation...That was exactly what she was getting...His words were to stay in her mind forever, carved in her heart...Like the most beautiful testimony of his love for her...When they look each other in the eyes, between kisses, there was nothing but pure love....

When he leant over her, to start another round of his sensual kisses, her hands wrapped around his neck tightly and she began to gently caress his hair, like she wanted to give back all the emotions, that he was pouring into her...When his kisses became more intensified, she felt like her whole body responded willingly to his actions...Not knowing those kind of feelings before, she was amazed, when she felt a little dizziness in her head, when she felt that her nipples have hardened, when she felt some new, unknown feeling of warm, flowing in her stomach...But the most awkward, yet not unpleasent sensation, was the wetness that gathered between her legs and tingling, that became more and more clear...She had no idea what it meant, but she wanted this to last...

Charles might not know a lot about women, he might not be the most experienced man in the world, but he was sure of one thing...As sure, as he has never been sure before...That he wants to love Elsie, like she has never been loved before...He was sure, that he wants to to taste her, like the finest of wines, that he wants to know every little inch of her body, that he is ready to spent long hours, pleasing his new wife..He waited so many years to be with this woman, he has dreamt about her for so long, they have lived next to each other for so many years and he could never touch her...Now, after all this anticipation, he finally had her in his arms and he wanted to be sure, that he won't make any mistake...That he won't scare her or make her feel uncomfortable...He might not know much about those matters, but he knew, that if he wants to make her happy and satisfied, he has to fire up her senses, until the point when she will be like clay in his hands...He sensed how tensed she was, when they came to bed, how nervous, how unsure of herself...So he tried to do his best, to let her know that she was the most precious human being in this world for him..

Kissing her was like an introduction to paradise...Her sweet, soft lips, that he loved so much, that he observed all those years, while she was talking to him, dreaming about the moment, when he will be permitted to taste her...They were like the sweetest dessert that he had ever tasted...He could spent an eternity, kissing her, whispering those endearments into her ear...Feeling how she was relaxing more and more, how pleasurable it was for her...He loved her so much and he wanted her to feel this...In the moment, where was entirely sure, that she was relaxed enough, he decided that it was high time, to ultimately remove all the barriers between them...He reached to her night gown and slowly took it off her body, while he removed his pajama....He rejected those unnecessary clothes and he shuddered unwittingly, when he felt her naked body beneath him...

He has pictured that moment in his head for like a million times before, but all those dreams were nothing, compared with reality, of having his beloved woman so close...Charles was the man who valued propriety more than anything else in the world, yet now, he didn't feel like there was anything improper in this situation...On the contrary...He suddenly reached a conclusion, that this is exactly where his place was...In this bed, with his wife, lying atop of her, feeling her soft skin on his...He kissed her again-this time, very softly, just to steady her uncertainity and hesitation..He knew, that she might have been embarassed at this particular moment, as she was never so close with anyone before..Her relaxed muscles, began to tensed a bit again and he stopped his loving kisses for a moment:

“Elsie...Please relaxe my love...There is nothing to be afraid of or ashamed of...I love you and I want you to feel good...I will do what I can to make you happy...Does it feel good what we are doing right now?..”

“Yes Charlie..It does feel good...”

“Then try to relax...I won't do anything you won't like...I promise..I want this night to be unforgettable for you..For both of us...Do you like it when we are that close?..”

“I like it very much..I love you...I want you to be happy...I don't want you to be disappointed with me...”

“I could never be dissapointed with you love...You are my dream that has come true..A dream that I waited for so long..Just relax and let me love you...”

“I will Charlie, I promise...”

Reasssured by that confession, Charles went back to kissing his wife...He decided to include his tongue to the kisses and he gently parted her mouth and inserted his tongue inside...She was a bit hesitant at the beginning, but soon she understood, what he meant and she joined him..Their kiss was now beginning to transfare into a very intimate touch, of first-time lovers and it was so wonderful, for both of them, that Charles reluctantly stopped it...He could have done it over and over again, but there were so many delicious places on the map of her body, that he wanted to discover...He couldn't miss any of them...It would be like visiting Paris and only seeing an Eiffel Tower...

When his lips moved to the milky skin of her neck, she involuntarily, raised her head up, to give him a better access...His soft lips on the skin of her neck gave her new sensations...Elsie, as most women, had many secret, sensitive spots on her body and she has just found out, that her neck was definitely one of those places...His lips and his tongue worked magic there...He transferred from one side of her neck, to the other...He nibbled her earlobe, again taking chance to whisper into her ear, how much he loves her...Elsie felt like she entered a first circle of heaven...Her breath became quicker and blush marks appeared on her neck and her chest...Her arousal has increased with every passing moment...Charles's lips made it's way through her collar bone and fluently reached her breasts...Elsie who's eyes were slightly shut, whilst her husband's attentions on her neck, has now violently opened, when she felt how his mouth has closed around one of her breasts...Her hand grabbed his hair harder, as soon as she felt him sucking her breast with such passionate attention...Not being fully aware, of what she was doing, her throat began to emit a little sounds of appreaciation for his actions...

When Charles heard those sounds, he knew that he was on a right way...Elsie was never touched or cherished before in her life, by any man and he was very glad about it, as he was the one, who had the privilege of entering her into the world of delight...He also opened his eyes and he looked at her, curious about her face expression in this moment..He was not let down by what he saw...Her eyes were again slightly shut, her lips were parted and her hand was holding into his hair tightly, unconsciously making small circles into it, repeating the moves that he had made with his lips..Charles decided to diversify his caresses and he went from sucking, to licking her hardened nipple...Elsie began to moan openly, getting rid of all the shame and embaressment, as Charles's actions turned her on more and more, with each passing moment...He cherished one of her breasts and then he moved to the other, not wanting to neglect any of them...While he was doing that, his hand gently moved from her face, which he was caressing, through her chest and her stomach, between her legs...Very gently, cautiously, not wanting to scare her, he put his hand between her legs, touching her as delicate as he could...That certainly caused a reaction from Elsie..:

“Charlie...”-she mewled...She slowly went wild, when she felt his finger inserting into the middle of her body, in her most intimate place...

“Does it feel good Elsie...? Please tell me, does it feel good for you..?”

“Yes...Oh God..Yes Charlie...It feels so good....Please...”-She whispered so quietly, that he could hardly hear her..But he did and he smiled, proudly, feeling incredibly manly, listening as his wife begged him to touch her..This was exactly the result that he wanted to achieve...He was extremely aroused now, but he decided, that he has to hold on, to think mostly about Elsie's needs right now...

He stroked her delicately, checking which of his moves gave her the most pleasure, learning her intimate place, inch by inch...When he found that bud, that he always heard, was an epicentre of women's bliss, he started to circle around it and he knew that he found the right spot..Elsie who was lying calmly until now, has suddenly began to writhe on the bed...He immediately intensified his efforts and he once more, took one of her nipples in his mouth, to double her pleasure experiences...  
Elsie' s louder moans, caressed his ears nicely and when she started to move under his fingers, he knew that she was very close...Close to her first climax...He changed his motions for faster ones and within few seconds, Elsie pulsed around his fingers, as she reached her first climax...Moaning his name...His fingers slowed down a bit, when he felt her pulsing, but they stayed on her special place, wanting to prolong this glorious moment for her...  
When she regained her breath, he kissed her softly...

“I love you Elsie...So very much...Watching you was..Was the most beautiful moment of my life...You were so lovely when you...”

“I love you too Charlie...I never thought that it can be like this...That you can...”

“That I can make you feel this way? I never knew if I would be able..I'm glad, I was...”

She put her head on the crook of his neck...Feeling his warmth...She looked him in the eyes, with such love...But there was something more than love there..There was that special mystery between them now...She was his...Only his...”

Elsie kissed Charles briefly and her hand started to wander around his body...She ran her fingers through his soft chest hair...Purring, when she felt the marvellous body of her husband...Without analyzing, she reached to his manhood..When she touched him there, he jerked and shuddered...

“What's wrong Charlie...Am I hurting you..?”

“No sweetie...On the contrary, when you touch me...I....”

“You are what?”

“I want you to touch me Elsie...It feels wonderful..”

Elsie stroked Charles, she never touched a man before, so she had no idea how to do that, but her woman instinct and her deep love for him, guided her...She was wondering how amazing combination his skin had in that place-so soft, yet so hard...She watched his reactions...His closed eyelids, his short and quick breath, his groans of desire...  
Charles wanted this to last, he would have been more than happy, to let Elsie finish him that way, because her small and delicate hand, felt so good on his manhood, but all their sweet caresses, as wonderful as they were, were only an appetizers..There was still a main dish waiting for both of them...

“Elsie...You need to stop now baby...I want us..I want us to be together fully..Like husband and wife should...I won't last much longer with your marvellous touch...”

Elsie drew back her hand and Charles made his way with his lips, through her body again, he wanted to prolong this sweet moment, as long as it was possible...He kissed and licked her body...He gently parted her legs and his lips tasted the most sensitive skin of her inner thighs...  
Elsie thought that she will go mad from desire, when she felt his lips there...She started to wonder where he was going, was he going to...Before she managed to think about this possibility, it happened...Elsie stiffened, when she felt his mouth on her centre...That was something she would have never expected....But he did it...He really caressed her there with his lips and tongue...If few moments ago, she thought that she will die from desire, she now literally died of desire...She lost all her usual self control and she screamed his name, as she reached her second climax...It was so intense, that tears streamed down her face and Charles rushed to wipe it...

“Elsie...Do you...Are you crying love, how I made you uncomfortable?”

“Charlie...What you just gave me...This was like a miracle...Oh God Charlie...I...I never felt that way before in my life..”

“Oh my darling...My most precious sweetheart...You will feel like that many times from now on...I promise....”

They've kissed and Elsie felt during the kiss, how Charles has settled between her legs...She knew that this was the moment...When they will be fully united...Blisfully united...She trembled and Charles feeling her hesitation, asked her:

“Elsie...Don't you want to? Because, we don't have to if you are not ready..”

“I'm ready Charlie...I want this...I want you..All of you...Please, make me your wife..”

Not needing anything more, Charles gently inserted his manhood inside her...Cautiously, not wanting to hurt her...  
Elsie felt a bit of discomfort for a moment, but Charles gave her enough time to adjust to him, being inside her, before he started to move within her...When the awkwardness of this moment has passed, Elsie sensed that with every of his moves, every one of his delicious strokes, she was getting closer and closer to something like that moments that she had before, but even more intense...She focused on this, not wondering what it was...She opened her eyes, wanting to see how her husband is making love to her...

Charles thought, that he has never known such bliss in his life and that he would have gladly stayed inside Elsie forever...The warmth, softness and tightness of her centre, was the most delightful place in the world...He wasn't really able to do some logical thinking in this moment, but he knew one thing-that from now on, he will spent all his free time doing what he was doing now-making love with his wife, as there couldn't be anything that would give him more satisfaction...He was on the brink of climax, when Elsie shuddered beneath him and she pulsed around him, having her third climax this night..It was enough for him...He followed her immediately, shouting and spilling inside her...  
He was so exhausted, that for a moment he lost contact with reality, when he came back to his senses, he saw that his head was lying on Elsie's naked breasts and she was caressing his hair and kissing it...

“Elsie...This was....I want us to never leave this bed again...I want to make love to you over and over again...I didn't realize, that two people can be so perfectly united...”

“I never knew that either Charlie...It was the most wonderful thing that I've ever experienced...And I want us to stay forever in this bed too...Blisfully united..”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear Lord...I feel ashamed..That was suppose to be a short story and once again, I rambled on for five pages straight...But I guess that's what I needed to do...So our Charlie is a real sex God in this story- I think Jim Carter would have been happy about such scenario ;-) ;-) ;-) I'm glad that I was able to give you like a fifteen version of Chelsie wedding night. It means I still got it (I hope). If you were not shocked, embarrassed. Bored by that story, please leave a nice comment for your shameless author. Sorry for possible mistakes, it's difficult to think about grammar when you picture Chelsie in bed ;-) thank you for reading and see you soon!


End file.
